Agua, Fuego y Humano
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: Phoebe, la princesa del reino del fuego; Charlotte semi princesa del oceano y Finn el chico humano enredados en una historia de celos, amor y diversion
1. Encuentro con la chica del rio

_HOLA LOC S. Bueno coo saben estuve un poco atareado trabajando en "Mas Cerca de lo que piensas" asi que al darme cuenta de que podia escribir mas y mejores capitulos por medio de actualizaciones semanales lo hare de esa forma sin mas lets read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Agua, fuego y humano

Capitulo 1: encuentro con la chica del rio

Se ve la casa del árbol normal, de hecho no hay ninguna posible amenaza de ningún lado, de repente una silla sale volando por una de las ventanas superiores y desde adentro se escucha la voz de Finn

Finn – JAKE, SE DIRIGE HACIA TI MATALO

Adentro se ve a Jake cubierto por una muy improvisada armadura hecha con cacerolas y guantes de cocina

Jake – tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, el no me va a pasar

De repente se ve una mariquita volando hacia el y deteniéndose en el colador de espagueti que Jake usa como casco

Jake – HERMANITO AYUDAME, ME QUIERE SOMETER

Finn llega volando desde las escaleras y asesta un golpe tan duro que abolla el colador, después de eso empieza a dar varios golpes a todo lugar donde se moviera la mariquita sin darle en ninguna ocasión. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Finn al fin logra darle un golpe que manda a la mariquita a volar en contra de la ventana, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña rompe la ventana, así que Finn se asoma por esta

Finn – TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS POR MI ZONA

Después de eso cierra la ventana y se gira solo para ver a Jake herido con múltiples abolladuras en las cacerolas que usaba como armadura

Finn – Jake ¿te encuentras bien? Oh dios lo siento

Jake – no importa

Dice mientras se quita su armadura

Jake – pero hermano, nunca te había visto dar esos golpes, ¿te ocurre algo?

En ese momento Finn se pone a pensar, hasta que empieza a pensar más y más fuerte hasta que recuerda algo que ocurrió hace un par de meses antes

 **Flashback**

Se ve a Finn en el reino de fuego viendo a Pan de Canela y a la princesa Flama juntos después de que Pan de Canela hubiera dicho que amaba a la princesa Flama por haberle enseñado "a ser un mejor hombre"

 **Fin del flashback**

Finn abre los ojos de golpe y poco después de hacerlo en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de tristeza

Finn – creo que tiene que ver con lo de la princesa flama

Jake - ¿todavía sigues con eso? Finn, ya olvídala, ella no es para ti, es como decía papá hay más peces en el rio

Finn – en ese caso, creo que soy mal pescador

Dice para después salir y cerrar la puerta con la cabeza baja y después de eso Jake se asoma por la ventana y observa a Finn irse

Jake – Finn, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte, de hecho ¡me dedicare enteramente a buscar una pareja para mi amigo Finn!

Dice con gran determinación al mismo tiempo que baja BMO

BMO – adivina quien tiene un nuevo videojuego y una batería al noventa porciento

Jake - ¿videojuegos? ¡Que bien! Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero

Dice para después irse a jugar con BMO, con Finn se le ve caminando por el bosque mientras patea una roca mientras camina cerca de un rio

Finn – estúpido Pan de Canela, estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida ¡piedra!

Dice mientras patea fuertemente la piedra haciendo que dé varios rebotes en la superficie del rio antes de hundirse

\- Auch

Finn - ¿eh?

Dice para levantar la mirada y casi de milagro esquivar la roca que venía de regreso con fuerza

Finn - ¡oye dije que esa piedra es estúpida así que no la regreses!

\- Pues entonces no la arrojes hacia mi

Se escucha una voz femenina quizás una chica de entre catorce y quince años y del lugar de donde provino sale una esfera transparente a toda velocidad y al chocar contra Finn descubre que se trata de agua

Finn – ¡muéstrate y no te lastimare mucho!

En ese momento de entre las sombras de unos arboles se ve salir a una chica con vestido largo formado como si fuesen olas, su cabello es largo y parecido al de las chicas del arroyo, y en su frente se esboza una gema azul marino parecida a la de la princesa Flama

Finn - ¿una chica?

La chica de agua no necesita contestación verbal ya que arroja de un solo golpe a Finn en contra de un árbol

\- Me llamo Charlotte ¿Quién eres tu y porque me arrojaste una roca?

Finn – soy Finn el humano, y lo siento por la roca estaba molesto con… alguien

Charlotte – bueno te perdono, pero toma en cuenta que si lo vuelves a hacer te meteré al fondo del rio y te dejare allí hasta que te ahogues y usare tu cuerpo para alimentar a mis peces

Finn solo traga saliva al imaginarse tal atrocidad, después de esa breve disculpa ambos empiezan a charlar

Finn – así que ¿eres alguna clase de princesa o algo así?

Charlotte – si y no, mi padre es el rey de una dieciseisava parte del océano y un par de metros cúbicos de un lago, pero vivo en este rio por que mi padre dice que tengo que casarme con un príncipe para aumentar su territorio es tan… estúpido

Finn – si, mi padre también es estúpido, gobierna una legión de prófugos de la ciudadela y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero cuando lo vea le quitare su brazo favorito para que sienta lo que siento en este momento

Charlotte – oh, por eso no tienes brazo

Dice mientras toma la flor brazo de Finn

Charlotte – te presto el mío

Finn - ¡alto! ¿Qué?

Es lo último que alcanza a decir antes de que Charlotte se arranque el brazo derecho y se lo ponga a Finn pero al tocar el cuerpo de Finn el brazo se convierte en una pesuña hecha de agua

Finn - ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Charlotte – lamento eso, normalmente uso mi agua para curar ciervos no… em, ¿Qué dijiste que eres?

Finn – humano

Charlotte – eso, bueno está listo

Dice mientras el brazo de agua toma una forma parecida a la del brazo de Finn al mismo tiempo que el brazo de Charlotte vuelve a crecer

Finn – alto dijiste que usas agua para curar ciervos, pero de camino acá no vi ningún ciervo que llevara una para hecha de agua

Charlotte – es por que creo que les crecen después de un tiempo

Finn - ¿eso significa que crees que me podría crecer el brazo de nuevo?

Charlotte solo alza los hombros

Charlotte – solo el tiempo lo dirá

En ese momento se escucha la voz de Jake llamándolo desde la casa del árbol

Finn – lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana princesa flama

En ese momento Finn se da cuenta de lo que dijo

Finn – lo siento era la costumbre, espero verte mañana

Charlotte – ok nos vemos

Después de despedirse Finn corre lo más rápido que puede rumbo a la casa del árbol con una única cosa en mente, podrá recuperar su brazo

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno si quieren saber mas acerca de esta rara manera pasense por la pagina El Rincón De Juaxen alli encontraran una publicacion donde les explicare a detalle lo ocurrido_


	2. Empezar con el pie derecho

_HOLA LOC S bueno he regresado con un nuevo capitulo sin mas let's read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: Empezar con el pie derecho.

Se ve a Finn corriendo rumbo a la casa del árbol entra de golpe y sube a la cocina lo más rápido que puede

Finn - ¡Jake no vas a creer lo que me ocurrió! Estaba caminando por el bosque y… ¿Jake?

Finn se acerca a Jake el cual esta sentado dándole la espalda a las escaleras, Finn se acerca un poco y ve que Jake está jugando con BMO con los ojos totalmente irritados y con un complejo de Golum

Finn - ¿Jake?

En ese momento BMO empieza a escribir en un papel y le pasa el papel a Finn el cual lee en voz alta

Finn – Jake ha estado jugando El Juego Más Difícil Del Mundo y está forzando mucho mi control, Por favor quítamelo P.D. ¿Qué no habías perdido el brazo?

En ese momento Jake arroja el control por la ventana haciendo que BMO también salga volando por esta

Jake - ¡y no vuelvas a convencerme de jugar ese juego nunca más!

Dice mientras se estira para sentarse en el sillón y hacer que varios brazos salgan de su cabeza para preparar un sándwich en frente de él

Finn - ¿para que es eso?

Jake - ¿Qué no se nota? hago un sándwich de frustración

Finn – ok, olvídalo no creerás lo que me paso en el bosque

Jake – te escucho, cualquier cosa servirá para quitarme de la mente ese tonto videojuego

Dice para después darle una mordida a su sándwich, lejos de allí, en el reino de fuego se ve a varios aldeanos del reino haciendo fila frente a la princesa Flama la cual esta apoyada en su mano derecha con cara de fastidio

Flama – no, ya te lo dije, dos más dos no es igual a cinco

Dice a un niño que anota una cantidad en su cuaderno y luego se lo enseña

Flama – no, tampoco es seis *suspiro* ¿sabes que? Déjalo así, Guardias

En ese momento llegan dos guardias los cuales se arrodillan

Flama – saquen a los aldeanos de aquí necesito descansar un poco

Dice mientras jala una palanca en uno de los costados del trono para que este se recline en ese momento llega Pan de Canela con sobres de cartas y uno que otro paquete

Flama – ¿hay algo que valga la pena leer?

Pan de Canela – déjame ver, factura, factura, factura, carta de un admirador secreto, factura, la revista semanal de Hot Girl, invitación del dulce reino

Flama – solo léeme la última, la revista dámela

Pan de Canela – bueno dice: Querida Princesa Flama, te invito a una fiesta que organizare con el único propósito de mi cumpleaños, el 30 de enero, puedes llevar un acompañante, por favor no faltes. Y luego tiene un garabato abajo

Flama – será mañana pero no estoy segura si deba ir, digo todo el reino necesita mi ayuda

En ese momento se asoma por la ventana y ve una fila de varios metros quizá kilómetros de largo

Flama – pensándolo bien cancela mis citas, iré a la fiesta

De vuelta a la casa del árbol se ve a Finn terminando de contarle lo ocurrido a Jake.

Jake – a ver déjame ver si te entendí, una chica que no conocemos, vive en el bosque misterioso y está probablemente relacionada con monstruos marinos, ¿te dio un brazo así como así?

Finn - ¿lo que hice fue tonto?

Jake – no hermanito lo que hiciste fue conseguir una cita, si una chica te da algo y no te pide nada a cambio es por que quiere algo contigo

Después de decir eso llega BMO con una carta

Jake – oye BMO lamento haberte arrojado por la ventana es solo que me estresa no poder ganar

BMO – no importa la cabeza de un guardia banana amortiguo mi caída

Finn – oh y ¿Qué quería?

BMO – creo que venia a traer esto

Dice mientras le da la carta a Finn el cual la abre y la lee en voz alta

Finn – queridos Finn y Jake: hare una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños este 30 de Enero, quisiera que no faltaran si lo desean pueden invitar a alguien más. Atentamente la Dulce Princesa

Jake – déjame ver

Dice mientras toma la carta pero apenas la toca y se desprende de la mitad que sostiene Finn

Jake – pero que…

Finn voltea a ver a su mano de agua y ve que esta desintegra el papel

Finn – entonces puede que sea un brazo pero no deja de ser agua

Jake – oye ¿Qué tal si la invitas a la fiesta?

Finn – no estoy seguro, ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿crees que pueda tener opciones con ella?

Jake – Finn, solo quería que la invitaras para compensar que te dio un brazo, nunca dije que sería una cita. ¿Acaso estas enamorado traviesillo?

Finn solo se ruboriza por las palabras de su hermano

Finn – em… creo que hay que ir a dormir

BMO – según mi reloj faltan tres horas para la hora de dormir

En ese momento Finn patea a BMO haciendo que le caiga otra vez al guardia banana

Finn – vamos a dormir

Jake – eh yo te alcanzo después tengo que hacer algo

Finn – está bien

Finn sube a la habitación dejando a Jake en la cocina después de unos minutos BMO vuelve a subir

BMO – Jake estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y no te volveré a pedir que juegues El Juego Más Difícil Del Mundo así que creé un nuevo videojuego llamado Flappy Bird ¿quieres probarlo?

Jake - ¿Qué si quiero? SI

Arriba con Finn se ve a este preparándose para dormir frente al espejo del baño pero al verse en el espejo ve detrás de el a la princesa Flama

Finn - ¿princesa flama?

Flama – hola Finn, veo que aun no me olvidas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo te diré una cosa

Dice mientras se le acerca a su oído

Flama – yo. Te. Amo.

Dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla el cual a pesar de ser parte de la imaginación de Finn, este siente el calor de los labios de la princesa flama quemarle la piel

Finn – solo. Solo es imaginación, no es real

Dice mientras se dirige a su cama y se recuesta para lentamente empezar a dormir

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno en cuanto al por que reinicio basicamente desde cero es por que he descubierto que puedo hacer mas y mejores capitulos, pero como preparar los capitulos superiores (9, 10,11 y 12) seria muy tardado los iré preparando mientras ustedes pueden leer de nuevo los capitulos menores (1-8)_


	3. No es una cita

_HOLA LOC S bueno les traigo un nuevo viejo capitulo de esta linda historia de amor y celos sin mas let´s read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: no es una cita

Hoy es 30 de enero y estoy caminando junto con Jake para ver a Charlotte e invitarla a la fiesta de la Dulce princesa y al llegar puedo ver que está hablando con alguien así que detengo a Jake para que no siga avanzando y trato de escuchar

Charlotte – digo el es, bueno… algo ¿Cómo decirlo?

¿? - ¿inestable?

Charlotte – no más bien un poco infantil, pero es buen chico

¿? – bueno tengo que irme espero que tengas buena suerte con… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Charlotte – Finn, su nombre es Finn

¿? – está bien, nos vemos

Después de eso camino un poco más, pero hubiera preferido quedarme atrás ya que al girar un árbol veo a Charlotte semidesnuda razón por la cual ambos gritamos de sorpresa hasta que Jake me jala a donde está el y aunque no hay un espejo puedo deducir fácilmente que estoy totalmente rojo

Jake – Finn ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso viste cosas que no debías ver traviesillo?

Finn – No. Digas. Nada

Después de unos minutos veo a Charlotte salir de la arboleada

Charlotte – Ejem

Finn – Charlotte, lo siento, puedo explicar…

Soy callado por su mano sobre mi boca

Charlotte – escucha no te hare nada, fue un accidente, pero si le dices a alguien te matare

Finn - *gulp* o-ok

Charlotte – tu debes ser Jake ¿no es así?

Jake – si

En ese momento Charlotte se acerca a Jake y empieza a rascar detrás de la oreja derecha de Jake hasta que empieza a patear rápidamente el piso como si fuera algo involuntario hasta que Jake cae al suelo

Jake - ¿Por qué me hicites eso tu?

Charlotte solo se ríe un poco

Charlotte – me recuerdas a un perro que tuve cuando era pequeña, pero en fin, ¿Por qué están aquí?

Finn – bueno em, me preguntaba si tu, ya sabes, quisieras acompañarnos al cumpleaños de la dulce princesa, claro si no quieres no

Charlotte – Mmm… me parece bien pero ¿a que hora es?

Finn – a las ocho

Charlotte – me parece perfecto

Jake – muy bien pasamos por ti

Charlotte – de hecho quisiera que Finn se quedara, necesito revisar su brazo

Mi cara esta en una pokerface nivel dios pero en mi mente hay una increíble discusión.

Se ve el cerebro de Finn y sobre este están sus emociones en una especie de mesa de conferencias

Amor – yo digo que será una oportunidad perfecta para robarle un besito, ya saben solo de piquito

Rencor – no, todas las mujeres son iguales solo nos harán volar para después dispararnos y rompernos el corazón

Inocencia – solo nos revisara el brazo no hay por que pensar mal ¿verdad?

Empatía – Jake es un buen amigo pero no le damos su espacio así que quedémonos

Lujuria – mejor solo hay que tirárnosla al más puro estilo de 50 sombras de Grey

Todos – cierra la boca maldito

¿? – BASTA

Se escucha la voz de una emoción aun más fuerte que todas, sentada en la parte más alta de la mesa en una silla giratoria la cual gira para ver a las demás emociones

Confianza – quedémonos, si ella pide algo no hay que negárselo ¿entendido?

Fuera de la mente de Finn se ve a este pensando

Finn – ok me quedo

Charlotte – perfecto ahora puedes irte lindo perrito

Jake – está bien los veo en la fiesta

Charlotte/Finn – adiós

Después de que se vaya Jake yo y Charlotte nos quedamos a la orilla del rio

Charlotte – ven tengo que revisarte el brazo

Dice mientras camina rumbo a una roca la cual tiene una puerta como si fuera una casa, me invita a pasar y es muy bonita por adentro

Charlotte – siéntate

Dice mientras me señala una silla para que me siente, ella hace lo mismo en frente de mí y pone su mano sobre el brazo de agua y cierra los ojos

Finn – oye Charlotte dime ¿con quien hablabas?

Charlotte - ¿Cuándo?

Finn – antes de que yo te…

Charlotte – oh, es una amiga mía aparte de ti y de Jake ella es la única que sabe donde vivo

Finn – oh, ok

Digo para que después ambos quedemos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que la miro y veo que aun tiene los ojos cerrados y verla así de pacifica empieza una nueva disputa emocional en mi cerebro

Amor – robémosle un beso ahora

Lujuria – mejor empecemos con la diversión con rating M

Todos – CÁLLATE

Inocencia – solo quedémonos quietos, su visión se basa en el movimiento

Confianza – seamos honestos todos queremos besarla así que hay que hacerlo

Empatía – pero ¿y si no le gusta?

Confianza – el que no arriesga no gana

Cuando empiezo a acercarme para besarla ella abre los ojos de golpe

Charlotte – muy bien todo está en orden espero que tu brazo se pueda recuperar ahora necesito que te vayas seguro tienes cosas que hacer

Finn – ok

Salgo un poco frustrado por no poder besarla

 **Charlotte POV**

No puedo creer que no lo besé, ya estaba cerca solo tenia que acercarme y robarle un beso si tan solo, fuese más valiente

 **Finn POV**

Empiezo a caminar rumbo a la casa del árbol pensando en lo cerca que estuve de besarla tan solo pensar en como pudieron haberse sentido sus labios me atontaba a tal punto que estuve a punto de chocar contra un árbol

Finn – tal vez pueda besarla en la fiesta, solo es cuestión de encontrar el momento indicado y podre hacerlo

Llego a casa solo para entrar directamente al baño y empezar a bañarme pensando en muchas cosas desde que voy a vestir y que comeré hasta como le robaría el beso que tanto deseo

 **Reino De Fuego Princesa Flama POV**

Me encuentro mirándome al espejo con mi nuevo vestido, escotado rojo algunas decoraciones en negro en la parte superior y bordados que asemejan flamas en la parte de abajo pero siento que algo falta

Flama – oye Pan De Canela

Pan De Canela - ¿si, princesa?

Flama – dime ¿crees que me falte algo?

Pan De canela – pues…

Veo que se queda en silencio un par de segundos y se rasca un poco la nuca

Flama – pues… ¿Qué?

Pan De Canela – oh aquí están esto es lo que le falta

Dice mientras toma un par de pendientes con forma de bolas de fuego azul

Flama – gracias… supongo

Digo mientras tomo los pendientes y salimos del castillo rumbo al dulce reino, durante el trayecto nadie hablaba, ni siquiera el chofer de la carroza en que íbamos, pero no daba mucha importancia a ello solo seguía pensando en lo que pude haber olvidado

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Bueno si desean seguir esta y mas historias de cerca denle like a la pagina de facebook: El Rincón De Juaxen, dejen sus reviews, denle follow y fav si quieren ver mas trabajos asi sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	4. Fiesta

_HOLA LOCOS/AS he regresado con otro capitulo de este lindo fic sin mas los dejo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 4: Fiesta

Ya era hora de la fiesta en el Dulce reino y por un lado Finn, Jake y Charlotte iban caminando por el bosque mientras que del otro lado la princesa Flama y Pan De Canela iban en un carruaje lo que les permitió llegar antes que los demás y al llegar se encuentra con mentita

Mentita – Princesa Flama, Pan De Canela bienvenidos

Phoebe – gracias Mentita

Dice mientras pasa al castillo y cuando está lo suficientemente lejos Mentita habla con Pan De Canela

Mentita – dime ¿Cómo van ustedes dos?

Pan De Canela – es difícil, cuando no está ayudando a los aldeanos con sus problemas, está durmiendo o leyendo, a veces lee para dormir e incluso lee mientras duerme, es imposible hablar con ella

Mentita - ¿ya probaste lo de la carta de admirador secreto?

Pan De Canela – si, pero ni siquiera pregunto por ella, se puso a leer acerca de Big Flame Rush en esa revista de Hot Girl

Mentita – tu tranquilo, ella se fijará en ti te lo aseguro

Pan De Canela – eso espero

Dice mientras entra para después sentarse junto a la princesa flama, la fiesta es un poco entretenida, algunos bailan, otros charlan y unos más se besan, la princesa flama ve esto y chasquea los dedos como si hubiese recordado algo

Phoebe – ya recordé que faltaba

Dice mientras saca un brazalete de carbón de su bolso y se lo pone

Phoebe – el contenedor de magma

Dice mientras pan de canela la mira con curiosidad

Phoebe – es para poder tener romance sin volverme loca

Pan De Canela - ¿enserio?

Dice con cierto brillo en los ojos

Phoebe – si, es que ahora que puedo besar a Finn sin volverme loca espero poder regresar con el

Pan De Canela – oh ya veo, voy por un poco de ponche

En la cocina se ve que entra Pan De Canela y empieza a golpear todo tipo lo que pudo haber estado en su camino

Pan De Canela – MALDITO HUMANO, LA PRINCESA FLAMA ES MIA

Pan De Canela se detiene por temor a que le hayan escuchado pero para su buena suerte no fue así debido a la música alta

Pan De Canela – no dejare que ese intento de hombre me la quite

Dice a regañadientes mientras camina rumbo a la mesa de la princesa Flama la cual se encuentra comiendo un poco de carbón que trajo del Reino de fuego pero nadie parece notarlo

Pan De Canela - ¿se encuentra bien princesa?

Phoebe – es solo que Finn está tardando mucho quisiera que llegara pronto

Pan De Canela – oh, ya veo

La verdad estaba que le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que la princesa flama estaba esperando a Finn.

En la casa del árbol se puede ver a Finn con un smoking negro y corbata azul y por primera vez lleva una de sus tantas espadas en una funda atada a su cintura. Jake viste más como un violinista de orquesta, de hecho lleva su violín en su respectivo estuche.

Finn – bien es hora de ir por Charlotte

Jake – solo trata de no verla desnuda otra vez

Finn empieza a sonrojarse, ya que no le ha comentado nada de lo que vio aquella vez pero una amenaza de Charlotte es sin duda algo que le hace temblar las piernas

Finn – solo vámonos

Ambos dejan la casa del árbol y caminan a la casa de Charlotte al llegar puede verse como lleva un vestido entallado sin hombros con un escote un tanto notorio, hay delfines bordados a los lados de una bien tonificada cintura, Finn solo evitaba perderse mucho entre aquel escote y la cintura de la princesa

Charlotte – llegan justo a tiempo ¿nos vamos?

Finn – o-ok

En el palacio del dulce reino Pan De Canela solo se concentraba en cada posible movimiento que podría hacer Finn en su contra, de hecho, no habría diferencia entre el en ese momento y un jugador profesional de ajedrez mundial, la princesa flama solo se limitaba a pensar en el momento en el que Finn atravesara las puertas y de cómo ella iría a sus brazos, y de repente lo vio lamentablemente para la princesa del reino del fuego, Finn no viene solo, si bien Pan De Canela se siente un poco mejor al saber que Finn no está interesado en "su princesa flama" no podía dejar de sentir celos por el ya que ahora tiene a una chica y un brazo nuevo y que eso es razón para que la princesa sienta celos

Phoebe – ¡hola Finn!

Dice de una forma inocente y alegre mientras se acerca a Finn y a Charlotte solo para darle un abrazo, extrañamente al entrar en contacto con el fuego, Finn no siente más que un cuerpo cálido pero no lo suficiente para incendiar su smoking o su cuerpo, de hecho, es como el de una persona con temperatura alta

Finn – hola princesa flama ¿Qué hay?

Phoebe – meh nada fuera de lo normal pero ¿Quién es ella?

Dice refiriéndose a Charlotte con un poco de veneno en sus palabras el cual Finn pasa por alto

Finn – Ella es Charlotte, la responsable de que pueda tener un brazo derecho otra vez

Phoebe – ya veo, me encanta tu vestido ¿podríamos salir a charlar tu y yo a solas?

Charlotte – por supuesto, solo que me gustaría que mi pequeño Finn no se sienta solo

Finn no nota el énfasis en "mi pequeño" de hecho ni siquiera parece notarlo

Finn – ustedes tranquilas, Jake y yo estaremos por allí con pan de canela ¿cierto amigo?

Jake – por supuesto nos vemos después

Dice para después ir a la mesa de pan de canela a sentarse mientras que la princesa flama y Charlotte salen al balcón con una mirada inocente, pero al ver más de cerca se puede ver que están imaginando a la otra malherida o muerta pero nadie parece notarlo tal vez por la música alta o solo el hecho de que a nadie le importa la posible explosión nuclear que podría organizarse en una pelea de estas dos chicas.

Al salir al balcón ambas se ponen a un costado de este lo más separadas que los tres metros de largo les permiten

Charlotte/Phoebe – él es mío

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno solo decirles que ya hemos recuperado las creepypastas de Darkness ahora podreis disfrutarlas de nuevo y solicitar una en la pagina El Rincon de Juaxen sin mas dejen sus reviews, follows y favs sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	5. Guerra Fría

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno he traido un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste revivir_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: Guerra fría

Un par de minutos después de haber iniciado la fiesta para conmemorar otro año de vida de la Dulce Princesa había comenzado una guerra, no una que alguien pudiese notar a simple vista, sino una guerra fría, por un lado Charlotte una princesa del océano contra Phoebe la princesa del reino del fuego

Charlotte – Phoebe

Phoebe – Charlotte

Charlotte - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Phoebe – no lo sé, unos ¿nueve o diez años?

Charlotte – oh si, ya recordé, ese fue el día más fastidioso de mi vida

Phoebe – lo mismo digo, víbora

Charlotte mira con odio a la princesa de fuego ante ella pero prefiere guardar la compostura

Charlotte – es curioso, nunca había visto una rata de fuego hablar

Phoebe - ¿Por qué no mejor cuidas tus palabras y te vas? MI pequeño Finn ya lo entenderá además, no quisiera matarte

Charlotte - ¿tú matarme a mí? No me hagas reír, con solo un poco de mi agua convertiría ese reino tuyo en nada más que un montón de carbón mojado

Phoebe – al menos tengo un reino, y tú, bueno tienes un pequeño charco en un bosque, así que solo eres una fea y sucia rana

Charlotte – es mejor ser una rana fea que una perra caliente como tú

El comentario hace que La Princesa Flama apriete los puños, ambas se miran con un odio único en los ojos, de hecho si cada segundo que permanecen viéndose fuese una navaja ya hubiesen muerto descuartizadas por la mirada de la otra

Finn – Hola chicas, se están perdiendo la fiesta

Charlotte/Phoebe – ya vamos

Lo dicen en un tono tan inocente que casi parecen niñas de preescolar, un cambio muy radical para dos adolescentes que estaban a punto de matarse.

Finn – en ese caso las veré en la barra de dulces

Charlotte/Phoebe – ok

Ambas despiden a Finn el cual se va, al hacerlo ambas chicas vuelven a mirarse con odio puro saliendo de las cuencas de sus ojos.

Charlotte – hagamos un trato.

Phoebe – te escucho

Charlotte – la primera que llegue a segunda base con Finn se lo queda

Phoebe – me parece bien, pero, nosotras no tenemos que proponérselo, el tiene que escoger a una de nosotras

Charlotte – está bien, que gane la mejor.

Phoebe – hecho

Ambas se dan la mano y al tocarse empiezan a crear una pequeña nube pero no importaba cuanto doliera, ambas sentían tanto odio por la otra que nada les importaba, después de dedicarse una ultima mirada de odio, cambian su expresión a una inocente y tierna carita.

Ambas chicas regresan a la fiesta yendo a la barra de dulces, compuesta más que nada por pastelillos, helado, chocolate, elotitos y otra docena de variedades de dulces que harían ver al dulce reino como un recinto caníbal, en esta se encuentra Finn comiendo como si no hubiese algún mañana Charlotte al ver esto apresura un poco el paso y llega antes que Phoebe a la mesa

Charlotte – hola Finn

Finn – oh, hola Charlotte, ¿quieres comer un poco?

Charlotte se acerca un poco a Finn unos veinte centímetros para que sus labios se tocasen

Charlotte – con una condición

Finn - ¿Cuál sería?

Charlotte - ¿podrías darme tú de comer?

Finn al escuchar eso casi se atraganta con un elotito que estaba comiendo en ese momento, pero a pesar de casi morir asiente un poco, toma un poco de helado y lleva la cuchara a la boca de Charlotte la cual abre la boca lo suficiente como para que el bocado de helado pase, como esperando que un poco se quede en sus labios

Charlotte – _no me gusta mucho el helado, pero todo sea por ganarle a esa zorra de fuego_

La princesa flama no puede si no apretar los puños ante esa escena que enternecía a muchos alrededor de Finn y Charlotte, al hacerlo el contenedor de Magma se pone al rojo vivo al condensar tanto calor.

Phoebe – _no dejare que esa perra me quite a MI Finn, tengo que ponerle un alto a esto_

Dice mientras camina hacia el DJ y susurrarle algo al oído, el DJ asiente con una sonrisa y de inmediato cambia el disco a otro cuya canción empieza a inundar el ambiente desde el primer momento. Se trataba de una canción que tanto Finn como Phoebe disfrutaban a pesar de ser vieja. Finn al escuchar la canción mira a Phoebe sentada de la forma más inocente posible, si había algo que Finn no pudiese soportar era el hecho de escuchar esa canción y ver a Phoebe sentada

Finn deja a Charlotte y camina casi hipnotizado por la princesa flama hasta que llega a ella, esta lo voltea a ver con un par de ojos llenos de ternura a lo cual Finn responde tendiéndole la mano, ella la toma y es levantada para quedar a escasos centímetros de Finn, este lleva a la princesa hasta la pista de baile en donde ambos bailan con una elegancia y armonía casi infinitas

Finn - ¿Por qué es que ahora podemos tocarnos sin que yo salga herido?

Phoebe – es gracias a un poco de magia

Dice mientras se detiene y mira a Finn

Phoebe – de hecho hay una cosa que quiero probar ahora que puedo controlarme

Dice mientras sus labios se acercan a los de Finn, Charlotte está con un odio puro emanando de ella, solo puede observar a la princesa flama estar a punto de besar a Finn, pero a un par de centímetros la princesa de fuego es detenida por un furioso Pan De Canela el cual aleja a Phoebe de Finn y levanta su espada hasta la altura de sus ojos

Pan De Canela – no dejare que te le acerques, humano

Lo dice sin su habitual tono de voz

Phoebe – Pan De Canela ¿Qué haces?

Pan De Canela – juré que nunca más dejaría que este monigote le rompiera el corazón de nuevo, y planeo cumplir ese juramento

Finn – vamos Pan De Canela, solo bailábamos, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?

Pan De Canela no muestra ninguna expresión más que la de ira

Finn – pero, si quieres que juguemos, está bien

Dice mientras desenvaina su espada poniéndose en posición de ataque

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno ya lo saben dejen sus reviews, follows y favs si les ha gustado sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	6. Canela y Acero

Capitulo 6: Canela y Acero

Por un lado un Pan De Canela celoso al mil porciento y por el otro un Finn sin puta idea que demonios está pasando a su alrededor pero aun así intenta seguirle el juego a Pan De Canela, ambos intentando vencer al otro en un duelo a espadas

Pan De Canela – empecemos con esto

Dice mientras desenvaina una espada de fuego

Finn – como gustes

Desenvaina una espada dorada con varios raspones, Solo para empezar de inmediato un combate muy violento entre ambos. Pan de Canela arroja golpes descendentes en repetidas ocasiones obligando a Finn a retroceder un poco, pero de inmediato golpea la espada de Pan De Canela cuando este está por dar otro golpe, esto hace que la espada se le resbale de las manos y sea disparada contra el techo quedando clavada, dejando desprotegido al postre viviente, el cual esquiva una a una las estocadas de Finn, antes de que este de mal una estocada dejando clavada su espada en el suelo. Pan de Canela aprovecha esto para darle una patada a Finn en la cara y usarla como impulso para llegar a su espada, y aterriza para intentar darle una estocada a Finn el cual libera su espada y bloquea el golpe, haciendo que ambos esgrimistas tengan que dar bloqueos y ataques a gran velocidad. Después de varios ataques y bloqueos ambos terminan exhaustos

Charlotte/Phoebe – ¡Finn!

Ambas corren hacia Finn, el cual luce un poco más cansado que Pan De Canela, ambas como pueden ayudan a Finn a recuperarse del cansancio mientras que Pan De Canela se queda con cara de "ósea ¿Qué pedo?" mientras ve a Finn darse la buena vida con ambas princesas, después de un par de minutos de descanso Finn se pone de pie del trono que las chicas sacaron de quien sabe donde para que se recostara para descansar, y empuña su espada para comenzar el segundo round.

Finn comienza a correr en contra de Pan De Canela el cual hace lo mismo, ambos estrellan sus espadas arriba de sus cabezas para después tratar de bajar al otro con su espada, lentamente Finn empieza a bajar la espada de Pan De Canela pero, cuando la espada de Pan De Canela está abajo este le suelta una patada en el estomago a Finn el cual retrocede y de milagro puede esquivar un corte horizontal que iba a su pecho, después de este ataque, Finn bloquea un segundo corte horizontal que de no haber sido detenido hubiese cortado el estomago del muchacho humano el cual le da un golpe a Pan De Canela haciendo que suelte su espada, pero el postre viviente no se queda atrás y le patea el costado del torso haciendo que el humano también pierda su espada dando comienzo a una pelea a puño limpio.

En la barra de dulces con las jóvenes princesas se puede ver a ambas viendo el combate, Phoebe come algunos dulces muy gustosa, pero Charlotte come un poco del helado que le estaba dando Finn mientras hace algunas caras de disgusto

Phoebe – tal parece que aparte de estúpida eres masoquista, si no te gusta el helado no lo comas

Charlotte – lo siento pero MI lindo Finn me lo dio, incluso me lo daba de comer en la boca, podía ver sus ojos con deseo de limpiarme el helado de los labios con un beso

Phoebe - ¿acaso debo recordarte que estuvimos a dos centímetros de besarnos hace un rato?

Charlotte – no me importa ya que tu… amigo, los interrumpió, ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas con el y te haces a un lado entre Finn y yo?

La princesa flama estaba en una especie de mezcla entre sorpresa, frustración y molestia al escuchar a Charlotte decir eso, pero mantiene una cara neutral

Phoebe – jeje es bueno ser alguien muy… desarrollada, eso atrae muchos hombres no solo a Finn o a Pan De Canela, si no a muchos más. Lamentablemente para ti, dudo que sepas que significa estar "desarrollada"

Dice mientras mira de forma arrogante a Charlotte la cual rápidamente hace una comparación entre sus pechos con los de Phoebe y nota apenas una diferencia de tamaño que para un hombre pasaría desapercibida, pero para ella la diferencia era tan notoria como las diferencias entre un guisante y un melón, razón por la cual Charlotte aprieta los puños y mira con odio a Phoebe la cual cree que ya tiene la pelea ganada hasta que sin previo aviso Charlotte salta sobre ella cual tigre contra su presa y comienza una pelea de tirones de cabello y arañazos

Charlotte – te voy a mostrar que es estar desarrollada, zorra

Grita mientras golpea a la princesa flama haciendo que sangre de la nariz

Phoebe – condenada perra

Dice mientras le da una bofetada a Charlotte alejándola de ella, haciendo que la pelea entre Pan De Canela y Finn se detenga, ambas comienzan un combate totalmente aterrador por un lado Phoebe y por el otro Charlotte, Fuego y agua respectivamente. Ambas no cedían ni un solo centímetro mientras tanto en la cabeza de Finn se inicia una discusión entre sus emociones otra vez.

Empatía - ¡sepárenlas por amor al cielo, se terminaran matando!

Rencor – a la que sobreviva le romperemos el corazón hay que hacer eso

Sentido Común – sé lo que les digo acercarse a esas dos en este momento es quizás lo más estúpido que podamos hacer en un buen tiempo.

Lujuria – ¿Por qué en lugar de pelearse por nosotros no les pedimos hacer un trío?

Todos – CÁLLATE

Confianza – si logramos acercarnos no nos harán daño, necesitaremos ayuda de Pan De Canela

Afuera, el combate sigue siendo de proporciones apocalípticas, pero tomando en cuenta varios factores solo hay dos personas capaces de detener el combate

Finn – Pan De Canela necesito tu ayuda para separarlas antes de que se salgan de control

Pan De Canela – te ayudare solo para evitar que la Princesa Flama se lastime

Ambos se acercan lo más que se puede al pequeño campo de batalla ambos luchando por evitar recibir un golpe perdido de parte de alguna de ellas. Rápidamente ambos se posicionan detrás de alguna de ellas y cuando tienen oportunidad sujetan a alguna y tiran con fuerza para alejarla de la otra, quedando Phoebe retenida entre los brazos de Pan De Canela, y Charlotte siendo sujetada por Finn

Finn – Chicas tranquilícense, recuerden que están en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa

\- Eso es cierto

Todos miran al lugar de donde provino aquella voz que si bien era la de la Dulce Princesa no sonaba normal sonaba diferente

Finn – OH POR GLOB


	7. Crea formulas decian

_bueno chicos aqui esta otro cap deAgua fuego y humano que lo disfruten_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 7: Crea Formulas, decían.

Todo el castillo del dulce reino estaba detenido esto debido a algo tan asombrosamente revelador que hizo que todos quedasen con la boca abierta

Finn – OH POR GLOB

Dijo el joven humano, mientras retenía a Charlotte de evitar que intentara asesinar a Phoebe la cual era retenida por Pan De Canela, al ver que la Dulce Princesa había cambiado casi por completo

Bonnibel (Dulce Princesa) – se lo que piensan pero es solo temporal

Finn se había quedado asombrado debido a que ante sus ojos yacía una joven dulce princesa, de entre quince y dieciséis años, pero sin duda otra cosa más curiosa aun era la pequeña niña de entre cuatro y cinco años a su lado. Una niña muy pequeña de cabello lacio y corto orejas puntiagudas piel grisácea, vestida con un overol azul y mayas a rayas, y en su mano un mono de peluche cuyas extremidades se arrastraban por el suelo

Jake – esa es… ¿Marceline?

La pequeña niña se esconde tras el vestido de Bonnibel al escuchar su nombre, pero esta se acerca rápidamente a donde se estaba librando la batalla.

Bonnibel - ¿desean que nos sentemos?

Todos asienten y se dirigen a una mesa cercana, después de un poco de tiempo Bonnibel nota que todos en la mesa la observan

Bonnibel – les explicare lo que ocurrió si es lo que quieren

Pan De Canela – yo solo la observaba porque todos los demás lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular

Todos voltean a ver a Pan De Canela con cara de "Are Really Nigga?"

Bonnibel – en… en ese caso creo que les explicare. Todo ocurrió hace más o menos tres horas con dieciséis minutos

 **Flashback**

Me encontraba trabajando en mis formulas, algunas eran sencillas. Otras eran muy complicadas, y entre una de esas se encontraba una formula que rejuvenecimiento que aparecía en una pagina que guarde del Enchiridrion, lamentablemente mi asistente de laboratorio no era la más… capaz

Bonnibel – Marceline, no juegues con esos químicos ¿acaso quieres volar el laboratorio en pedazos?

Marceline – por favor ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? No son más que… P-pegan-manto de potasio y gelatina

Bonnibel – es Permanganato de potasio y Glicerina, si juntas esas cosas harás una combustión espontanea de cualquier material inflamable que haya recibido ambos químicos

Marceline no pareció haber entendido el mensaje, así que rebaje mi lenguaje a uno que ella pudiese entender

Bonnibel – si pones esas cosas en cualquier cosa que pueda quemarse harás que se empiece a quemar de la nada

Marceline – eso significa…

A partir de ese momento me empecé a arrepentir de haber mencionado eso, ya que no pasó mucho tiempo para que Marceline intentara ponerme los químicos en el cabello

Bonnibel - ¡Aléjate de mi!

Marceline – vamos Dulce Princesa ¿Qué es lo peor que te podría pasar?

Rápidamente intente salvar mi cabello arrojando el primer liquido al que tuve acceso, lamentablemente un poco de eso me calló encima, para cuando revise que era vi que se trataba de la formula de rejuvenecimiento en la que trabajaba

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Bonnibel – como Marceline recibió más formula y además se golpeo un poco la cabeza no tiene recuerdos y ahora es una niña de cinco años, pero como tengo que buscar una forma de volver a tener diecinueve no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, así que esperaba que ustedes dos cuidaran de ella

Dice mientras mira a Finn y Jake

Finn – por supuesto

Jake – por mi no hay problema

Bonnibel – muy bien, lamentablemente tendrán que irse ahora, así como cumplir las cosas de esta lista hasta que termine la formula para revertir el efecto

Dice mientras le pasa una hoja de papel con varias cosas en una lista de no más de veinte cosas pero si suficientemente complicadas para que pareciesen mil, para cuidar de niños pequeños tales como alimentación adecuada y esas cosas, incluso horarios de sueño.

Jake – son tantas…

Finn - ¿segura que no te propasaste con todo esto?

Bonnibel – muy segura, ahora váyanse

Ambos héroes se levantan, Jake en una forma un poco más grande para poder llevar a Marceline en su lomo

Bonnibel – una cosa más

Bonnibel se acerca a Finn y toma su brazo acercándolo mucho a su pecho, todos parecen notarlo, excepto Finn

Bonnibel – por favor… no dejes que le pase algo a Marceline

Lo dice en el tono más inocente posible con una carita tan tierna que daría un coma diabético a quien fuese

Finn – lo prometo Dulce princesa

Ambos héroes salen dejando a tres chicas con miradas asesinas en común

Bonnibel – más les vale cuidarse la espalda, soy consciente del trato que hicieron, pero no dejare que ninguna de ustedes se quede con Finn, no mientras viva

Las tres se dan miradas asesinas durante lo que parece una eternidad

Con Finn y Jake las cosas son mucho más tranquilas, hace no más de unos minutos que Marceline se había dormido sobre Jake

Finn – oye Jake

Jake presta atención sin dejar de mirar al frente

Jake – dime hermanito

Finn – ¿por que crees que la princesa flama y Charlotte empezaron a pelear?

Jake – escucha, te lo diré en la casa cuando lleguemos, necesitaremos hablar por un rato

Finn no dice nada durante el resto del viaje hasta que ambos llegan a la casa, una vez que Marceline es dejada en la cama de Finn para que duerma Jake y Finn bajan a la cocina a preparar la cena para Marceline pero mientras lo hacen Jake toma la palabra

Jake – Finn. Tenemos que hablar acerca de muchas cosas

Finn – está bien

 **Una charla arruina infancias más tarde**

Jake – y eso es lo que tienes que saber acerca del cuerpo tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres

Finn no hace más que estar bajo la mesa de la sala en posición fetal preguntando a dónde se fue su infancia

Finn - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto hermano?

Jake – para que entendieras lo que está ocurriendo, Finn, La Princesa Flama y Charlotte están peleando por ti ambas quieren tenerte, pero Pan De Canela está celoso ya que el aparentemente quiere con la Princesa Flama y por la "escenita" que montó la Dulce princesa al despedirse de ti en la fiesta, lo más seguro es que ella también se involucre en el combate. Algo así como telenovela mexicana

Finn – entonces ¿me estás diciendo que estoy en una especie de pentágono amoroso o algo así?

Jake – es más bien un rombo, Pan De Canela sobra por el momento

Finn – ya veo, pero en cualquier caso ¿Qué debo hacer?

Jake – por ahora solo hay que enfocarnos en cuidar de Marceline en lo que las cosas se calman un poco, pero eso si, decide pronto hermano

Finn - ¿Por qué?

Jake – tres princesas, todas tras el mismo chico ¿no te parecen ingredientes suficientes para hacer una guerra?

Finn – tienes razón

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba se puede ver a Marceline despierta con un aparato raro parecido a una antena parabólica pequeña

Marceline - ¿escuchaste eso?

Dice a un radiotransmisor del cual emerge la voz de Bonnibel

Bonnibel – fuerte y claro Marceline, pronto verás a Simón otra vez

Marceline – Gracias, Dulce Princesa.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado yo seguire sacando mas capitulos, dejen sus reviews follows y favs sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	8. no se cuidar niños

Capitulo 8: No sé cuidar niños

Se puede ver un día tranquilo en toda la planicie que media entre el bosque de caramelo y el reino de hielo, las aves cantan, los arboles se mesen por el suave viento, el caracol está sobre una roca. Todo es tranquilidad.

De repente algo atraviesa el techo de la casa del árbol, ese algo resulta ser Finn el cual cae sobre el caracol aplastándolo. Mientras tanto una joven chica de agua se acerca a Finn con una mirada preocupada

Charlotte - ¿estás bien?

Dice mientras ayuda a Finn a levantarse

Finn – si, gracias

Dice sin voltear a verla para después comenzar a correr de regreso a la casa. Con Jake las cosas no van muy bien tampoco, este se encontraba tratando de calmar a Marceline la cual por alguna razón se encontraba molesta. De repente Charlotte hace acto de presencia al salir de un charco de agua de la cocina

Charlotte - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Jake – no lo sé, lleva así todo el día.

Marceline de repente arroja a Jake por el mismo agujero por el que Finn fue arrojado, abajo, tanto Jake como Finn empezaban a hacer planes para tranquilizar a Marceline

Finn – muy bien para cuando ella se distraiga con el pez dorado, la golpeas con el rodillo mientras yo la encierro en el cesto de ropa sucia

Jake – entendido

Finn – muy bien uno. Dos. ¡Tres!

Ambos saltan esperando encontrar a Marceline inquieta todavía pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con una Marceline plácidamente dormida en los brazos de Charlotte la cual estaba cantando a un volumen muy bajo, tanto, que ni en la silenciosa casa del árbol era audible a los oídos de los héroes los cuales estaban estupefactos

Finn - ¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña?

Jake - ¿Le diste drogas?

Charlotte – no, solo le cante una canción de cuna. ¿Acaso olvidaste que vengo del océano Finn?

Finn – em… no, pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Charlotte – tuve una maestra de canto que era una sirena, me enseñó varias canciones de cuna, aunque solo recuerdo las primeras partes, el resto no lo escuchaba por que me quedaba dormida

Jake – sigo pensando que hay drogas involucradas

Dice mientras se acerca a la cocina para limpiar un poco, mientras tanto Finn sigue viendo a Marceline en los brazos de Charlotte mientras esta voltea a ver a Finn mientras sonríe

Charlotte – oye Finn ¿crees que podría ser una buena madre?

Tanto Finn como Jake se quedan en blanco apenas escuchan eso, Jake por la sorpresa pero Finn por el fugaz recuerdo de la platica que tuvo con Jake.

Charlotte - ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Finn es sacado de su leve trance mientras voltea a otro lado para no conectar la mirada con Charlotte

Finn – no, pienso que… serias una buena madre

Dice mientras mantiene la vista lejos de Charlotte la cual se le acerca cada vez más hasta que ambos terminan acercándose cada vez más hasta que están a pocos centímetros el uno del otro de hecho ambos estaban a punto de besarse pero el grito de Marceline al despertar es suficiente para separarlos

Marceline – SIMON

Jake - ¿Simón?

Marceline - ¿Dónde esta Simón?

Dice mientras se pone de pie

Finn – ¿acaso se referirá a…?

Jake - ¡El Rey Helado!

Charlotte - ¿El Rey Helado?

Finn – es un loco que secuestra princesas por que su único amor lo abandonó por causas desconocidas

Jake – de hecho también hay que mencionar que él cuido de Marceline cuando llego la guerra de los champiñones

Finn - ¿Cuál es el punto?

Jake – llevamos a Marceline con el Rey Helado y que el se haga cargo de ella

Finn – no llevare a Marceline con el Rey Helado, quien sabe que cosas le podría hacer

Jake – Finn, ni yo quiero llevar a la pequeña con el loco ese, pero no sabemos como cuidar niños y lo sabes Finn

Finn lo piensa un poco antes de responder, Jake tenia un punto ahí. Pero antes de responder Jake aleja un poco a Finn de Charlotte para poder hablar

Jake – además, debemos alejar a todas las chicas que podamos o podrían terminar enamoradas como tú sabes quienes

Finn se sonroja ante su comentario pero aun así logra darle razón a Jake para llevar a Marceline con el Rey Helado.

Durante el trayecto nadie habla a excepción de Marceline la cual comentaba cualquier cosa que viera como si se tratara de algo impresionante para todos.

Al llegar se puede ver al Rey Helado caminando entre unos montículos de nieve

Jake - ¡Rey Helado!

Rey Helado – oh… hola chicos, ¿no han visto a Gunter? Estoy seguro de que lo enterré por aquí pero no lo encuentro

Finn – ¿ves a lo que me refiero, Jake?

Jake – hay que ser positivos. ¡Oye Rey Helado!

Rey Helado - ¿Si?

Jake - ¿tienes experiencia cuidando niños?

Rey Helado – no mucho, ¿Por qué?

Jake – porque te tenemos un trabajo, podrías cuidar de esta pequeña niñita linda y tierna

Dice mientras levanta a Marceline como en una película del Rey León mientras Charlotte y Finn se dan un Epic Facepalm

Rey Helado – lo siento no puedo hacerme cargo de lo que Finn sea responsable

Finn - ¿Cómo sabes que es mi responsabilidad?

Rey Helado – vi como le hacías ojitos a Marceline el otro día, no seria sorpresa que ustedes hayan hecho eso para dar a luz a esta pequeña

Dice mientras hace una pequeña nevada sobre Marceline, por su parte Finn, Jake y Charlotte se quedan con una cara de OH MY FUCKIN GOD!

Finn – ¡ella es Marceline, no es mi hija!

Rey Helado - ¿enserio?

Dice con una cara de incredulidad mientras levanta a Marceline para verla más de cerca

Jake – si, pero, ¿Qué estás buscando en Marceline?

Rey Helado – esto

Dice mientras señala una cicatriz con forma de corona bajo la axila derecha de Marceline

Finn - ¿eh?

Rey Helado – ella me había dicho que tenía una cicatriz que yo le hice hace varios años, pero aunque me la ha mostrado varias veces no recuerdo cuando dijo que se la hice

Jake – pues entonces podrás recordarlo si la cuidas por nosotros

Rey Helado parece pensarlo

Finn – te comunicarás mejor con ella

Rey Helado se muestra un poco más escéptico hasta que Charlotte se desespera

Charlotte – y cuando crezca se convertirá en una princesa y no habrá necesidad de que secuestres a otra.

Rey Helado – tal vez funcione

Dice para después ponerse derecho dejando de buscar a Gunter para poder poner a Marceline sobre sus hombros

Marceline – ¿viviré con Simón de ahora en adelante? ¡Genial!

Esas palabras resuenan en la mente de Rey Helado como si le recordaran algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

Jake – si, el te cuidará y nosotros te traeremos de comer

Rey Helado - ¿a mi también me traerán de comer?

Jake y Finn – no

Rey Helado baja la cabeza en señal de tristeza

Marceline – no te preocupes Simón, yo te daré un poco de lo que me traigan de comer a mí

Dice para después darle un beso en la mejilla al Rey Helado


	9. Pasado

_bueno primero que nada dos cosas, al fin me hice algo de espacio para subir el capitulo a continuacion y segundo este quizas sea el capitulo mas corto de todos sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 9: Pasado

Durante el tiempo que he conocido a Finn, he podido ver la pureza de su alma, tan solo pensar en que el podría ser mi príncipe me hace pensar en cuantas cosas no ocurrieron en el pasado

Caminando sobre el rio, recuerdo lo que pasó mientras los peces juguetean con la falda de mi vestido

 **Flashback**

En una playa donde un sendero de arena de no más allá de un par de metros separaba el reino de fuego con el océano se puede ver a un grupo de criaturas, estas criaturas eran habitantes de estas respectivas comarcas pero había dos pequeñas niñas en la "mesa de honor" prácticamente el cabello y el color eran lo único que las diferenciaba ya que ambas serian gemelas

Phoebe – em… hola

Charlotte – hola

Ese simple saludo de cortesía fue lo que dio paso al silencio más incomodo posible, ambas trataban de decir algo pero apenas abrían la boca para decir algo eran acalladas por el sentimiento de que podrían decir algo estúpido, en pocas palabras era la típica escena donde alguien que estaba ocupado en su habitación fue llamado a saludar a un extraño a la sala.

Las pequeñas princesas decidieron caminar por la arena para tener algo que hacer que no fuera quedarse en silencio por el resto de las horas que faltaban para que terminara la reunión, después de un par de minutos caminando ambas se encontraron con un pequeño caracol de tierra que saludaba a la nada, las princesas se acercaron un poco hasta el caracol solo para llevar a la orilla de un bosque que crecía en la arena (N.A. lógica Minecraft no busquen entender) al acercarse escucharon el leve sonido de un violín un poco desafinado, al acercarse se encontraron con un tipo un poco mayor, piel rosada vestido como un tipo que viene de un lugar frio y un extraño bigote curioso. Después de unos segundos de ese extraño encuentro aquel tipo estuvo a punto de arrojar el violín

Charlotte/Phoebe – ESPERA

El tipo se detiene al mirar a las jóvenes chicas

Tipo – disculpen, pero se supone que ya debería dominarlo

Charlotte - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

Tipo – unos tres días

Phoebe - ¿ok? Como sea, mi nombre es Phoebe y ella es Charlotte

Tipo – ya veo, mi nombre es Flanel, soy viajero

Charlotte – entonces debes tener muchas aventuras que contar ¿cierto?

Flanel – si, así es, de hecho el otro día me encontré con un humano, es más o menos de su edad, algún día deberían ir a verlo

Las princesas mostraron interés por esto, cosa que agrado a Flanel el cual comenzó a relatarles la historia

Flanel – actualmente los perros mágicos en el bosque de los demonios cobran doce monedas por verlo, algún día volveré para verlo más de cerca

Charlotte – wow, quisiera poder acompañarte

Phoebe – cierto tal vez podamos ir como amigos, algún día, ya que mi maestro se va y debo estar allí para ayudarlo

Charlotte - ¿a que se dedica tu maestro?

Flanel – es navegante del cielo, tiene un navío con forma de nube, cazamos tormentas y ocasionalmente monstruos

Phoebe – ¿Cuándo regresaras?

Flanel – no lo sé, esta es nuestro primer desembarque en meses y tal vez la próxima no sea por estos rumbos, pero algún día nos encontraremos

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pero nunca regresó, la última vez que esa maldita y yo nos vimos, ambas declaramos nuestro amor por ese hombre, ahora no hay ninguna diferencia, ambas vamos por el mismo chico y una cosa es segura, hare lo que sea con tal de ganar

 **Narrador omnisciente**

En una cueva cerca del reino de hielo se puede ver a una mujer humana trabajando en lo que parece una tarjeta, alrededor de ella hay varios papeles, algunos tan viejos que ya casi no se podían ver las letras, otros parecían bastante nuevos, pero todos tenían una cosa en común; se relacionaban con la corona del Rey helado. Después de un par de vueltas a un tornillo relojero la mujer alcanza una grabadora de bolsillo sin despegar la vista de la tarjeta

¿? – Día 24: la tarjeta de anulación parece estar lista, mañana por la tarde iré a revisar el estado del sujeto para comprobar la utilidad de la anulación.

Después de eso baja la grabadora y mira la tarjeta la cual ofrece un leve reflejo de un par de anteojos sobre una piel blanca, sin duda se trataba de una humana

¿? – pronto estaremos juntos, mi querido Simón


	10. Picnic

_HOLA LOCOS/AS al fin pude terminar este capitulo que ya me tenia vuelto loco sin mas disfruten y no se olviden de dejar su review, follow y/o fav sin mas JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 10: Picnic

Manzanas, pastelillos y espagueti se mecen lentamente dentro de una cesta para picnic la cual era llevada por Finn el cual silba una alegre canción mientras es seguido por tres chicas las cuales no hacen más que mirarse con odio, tenían sus razones

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Finn y Jake llevando gran cantidad de madera junto a una gran caja de herramientas

Finn – ¿estás seguro de esto?

Jake – si, normalmente a estas alturas de la historia terminan por venir todas tratando de seducirte en una cita

Dice mientras repasa un libro cuya portada decía algo como: " _la cursi historia de amor de dos tipos que termina para que después llegue una segunda tipa todavía mejor, termina la historia de la segunda tipa y aparece una tercera la cual se pone a discutir con las otras dos para empezar una pelea por el tipo"_

Finn – ¿y el plan es esperar a que todas lleguen para ver con quien quedarme?

Jake – exacto

Ambos comienzan a construir cosas al azar mientras que BMO se pone a "jugar" con su reflejo el cual por alguna razón llamaba futbol.

 **30 minutos después**

Finn y Jake ya estaban descansando de su trabajo, Jake por su parte estaba construyendo una especie de oso con varias maderas rotas, Finn de su lado estaba construyendo una réplica de la espada de sangre de demonio

Finn – pos, yo creo que no van a venir

Jake – tu tranquilo, no deben tardar mucho tiempo

Y como si hubiese dicho una señal en una obra de teatro a lo lejos se vislumbró el caminar de una chica de agua la cual carga con un pañuelo

Charlotte – hola Finn, hola Jake quería ver si podemos pasar juntos un rato, sé que no es mucho pero es algo que hice con todo mi amor

Dice mientras desenvuelve el trozo de tela mostrando unas cuantas manzanas acarameladas

Finn – eso sería agradable solo terminaremos estas cosas y podremos irnos a donde desees

Dice para después tomar el martillo y regresar al trabajo.

Se puede ver a Charlotte sonriendo mientras Finn y Jake seguían trabajando en sus esculturas de madera, de pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio aparecer a una chica idéntica a ella pero en colores cálidos sin mencionar que estaba siendo seguida por un Pan de Canela con cara de "¿Por qué no me morí mientras dormía?" el cual cargaba una caja de pastelillos

Pan de Canela – como muestra de nuestro cariño hacia Finn el humano, Barón de la pradera; pedimos una audiencia para degustar unos pastelillos en alguna planicie

Finn se acerca un poco a Jake para evitar que la princesa flama escuchara

Finn - ¿ósea qué?

Jake – chale, que alguien le explique a este güey. Que acá la princesa y rol vienen en son de paz a ver si vamos a un refín con ellos

Finn pone cara de no entender absolutamente nada

Jake – que vienen a un picnic

Finn – ah, ya entendí, está bien sólo terminamos esto y vamos, puedes sentarte junto a Charlotte.

En ese momento Phoebe voltea y conecta la mirada con la media princesa del océano en el momento en el que comienza a sonar la canción de Apocalipsis la cual se detiene abruptamente cuando Jake abre su celular

Jake - ¿Hola? Ah, Mentita que gusto que llames. Sí, estamos afuera de la casa del árbol ¿Cinco minutos? Ok. Nos vemos.

Finn - ¿Qué ocurre?

Jake – que pronto vendrá la Dulce Princesa

Ambos regresan a su trabajo con las esculturas de madera mientras que Charlotte y Phoebe seguían mirándose con odio, fácilmente dejarían en ridículo a cualquiera que sea la persona con el record de más tiempo sin parpadear incluso cuando las hojas de césped secas y polvo se levantaron cuando Dulce princesa llegó montada en viernes apenas y tosieron un poco

Bonnibel – hola chicos ¿Cómo les va?

Finn – hola Dulce Princesa ¿a qué debemos la visita?

Bonnibel – tan solo me preguntaba si quisieran venir a un picnic conmigo

Charlotte - ¡Has fila yo llegue primero!

Phoebe - ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? Mísero intento de princesa

Charlotte – repítelo perra

Bonnibel – mejor váyanse ustedes dos, yo llevo más tiempo que ustedes en éste juego

Phoebe/Charlotte - ¡Tú cállate anciana!

Finn – oigan chicas ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y vamos al picnic todos juntos?

A regañadientes las tres chicas decidieron ir, por su parte Pan de Canela regresó al reino de fuego

 **Fin del Flashback**

El pequeño grupo llega hasta el bosque de manzanas cerca de la casa de tronquitos en donde se puede ver al Señor cerdo moviendo algunas cajas

Sr. Cerdo – oh, hola chicos ¿Quiénes son sus amigas?

Jake – Charlotte, Princesa del océano; Phoebe, Reina del Fuego, y Bonnibel, Princesa del Dulce reino

Sr. Cerdo – bueno, estaré trabajando por aquí un rato

Finn – ¿Dónde está Tronquitos?

Sr. Cerdo – salió a caminar con Sweete, se toma un poco en serio el ser madre

Dice mientras mete algunas cajas dentro de la casa, el silencio reina unos segundos antes de que Finn intente despedirse pero de pronto una explosión a lo lejos crea una nube verde con forma de hongo

Finn – VAMOS

El grupo comienza a correr hasta que llega a un humeante cráter del cual salía una nube verde que aparentaba estar formada por varios rostros esqueléticos

Charlotte – CHICOS VENGAN

El grupo corre hasta donde Charlotte señala en donde puede ver a Tronquitos derribada

Sr. Cerdo – CARIÑO ¿estás bien?

Al acercarse más a la pequeña elefante pudieron notar que esta se encontraba pálida, a tal punto que se desconocía si seguía o no con vida

Tronquitos – Sweete…

¿? – JAJAJAJAJA

Esa risa sin dudas era escalofriante; rasposa y gutural, casi salida del mismo infierno, aunque eso era lo que pensaba Finn ya que apenas escuchó la risa se puso aún más pálido que tronquitos

Jake – hermanito ¿Qué ocurre?

Finn – esa… esa voz…

¿? - ¿Qué ocurre Finn? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

Jake - ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

¿? – si tu insistes

Una enorme figura oscura bajo desde la punta de la nube con forma de hongo, Finn al mirarla parecía que se desmayaría. Una cornamenta unida a un cráneo con apariencia humana apenas con unas cuantas marcas de que había tenido piel, el cuerpo totalmente desprovisto de carne era bastante grande, pero lo que sin dudas aterraba a Finn eran los llameantes ojos amarillos que se asomaban al fondo de las cuencas.

Finn – E-El Lich


End file.
